gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom
The RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom is a variant of the mass production RGM-79 GM. It was first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics The GM Sniper Custom is a high-performance derivative of the RGM-79 GM, designed for use by experienced pilots. As the RGM-79 was adopted as the main MS for the Federation Forces, its performance paled in comparison to Zeon machines due to preference for improved production efficiency and lower costs. Requests were submitted by disgruntled skilled pilots for the development of high-end machines. The Sniper Custom is one of the few machines produced in response to vocal complaints. The RGM-79SC has an improved backpack, upgraded rocket thrusters and verniers, and reinforced armor. Other notable improvements over the RGM-79 GM included a head "visor" for protecting the sensors and cooling vents were fitted to the torso and knees. The weaponry of the GM Sniper Custom was simple and consisted of only a single beam saber, a beam gun and a sniper beam rifle. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :As with most other EFF mobile suits, the GM Sniper Custom was armed with a single beam saber for close combat. The beam saber uses Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. This beam saber could be mounted fixed on a forearm besides being hand-carried. ;*BOWA BR-S-85-L3 Sniper Beam Rifle :Since the suit was designed for sniping, it carried a single BR-M79L-3 sniper beam rifle as its main armament. Like the beam gun, the sniper rifle was powered by a rechargeable e-cap. ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun :For close ranged combat, a standard beam spray gun could be mounted on a storage rack on the calf of the machine and was powered by a rechargeable e-cap. As the effective range of the beam spray gun was quite short, it served perfectly as a close range or holdout weapon on the GM Sniper Custom. ;*Folding Beam Handgun :A secondary beam sidearm stored on the hip armor, it possessed a barrel that could fold up to conserve space. ;*BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Similar to the Zaku's bazooka, the Hyper Bazooka was a heavy weapon used by the GM. Technically a large rocket launcher it could fire several 380mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Twin Beam Gun ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :Mounted on either forearm, the Federation small shield is used by all GUNDAM and GM ground type mobile suits. It is capable of deflecting most incoming ballistic projectiles and some explosive warheads. Mount latch and joint/pivot mount position retracted for protection or extended for slashing or punching attacks. Can be thrust into the ground and used as an elevated weapon firing position. Features include top carrying handle and shield claw. Special Equipment & Features ;*Head Mounted Precision Targeting System History Following the introduction of the GM series of mobile suits, the EFF created a more powerful version of the suit for its best pilots. This suit was the GM Sniper Custom, which, as its name implies, was designed for long-range battle by adding a powerful sniper beam rifle to its armament. 24 early production units were built at Luna II, however due to the high production cost of this variant, less than 50 models were built. The built models were then assigned to ace pilots like 1st Lieutenant Francis Backmeyer, who often tuned their suits to their personal requirements. Most Sniper Custom units participated in the battle of A Baoa Qu and they contributed to the Federation's victory there. Following the GM Sniper Custom's success in battle, the Federation attempted to make another less expensive variant, the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II. Retrofitted Sniper Custom units were used during the Gryps Conflict and deployed at Jaburo. Variants ;*RGM-79SP GM Sniper II ;*RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) ;*RGM-79KC GM Interceptor Custom ;*RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom Picture Gallery rgm-79sc (Zeta).jpg|Standard colors (Zeta Gundam) RGM-79 - GM Sniper Custom - Boxart.jpg|RGM-79 GM Sniper Custom - 1/144 Boxart GM_Sniper_Custom.jpeg|Larger resolution image RGM-79SC-msv.jpg|GM Sniper Custom- MSV Standart artwork Rgm-79sc-ME-063III.jpg|GM Sniper Custom (Francis Backmeyer unit) - Gundam Battline card Rgm-79sc-tenneth.jpg|GM Sniper Custom (Tenneth A. Jung unit) - Gundam War card RGM-79SC-u0081.jpg|GM Sniper Custom - Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 RGM-79SC_GM_Sniper_Custom.jpg|SD RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars rgm-79sc-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA BR-S-85-L3 Sniper Beam Rifle R-4_Type_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) Aemedia RGM-79SC.jpg RGM-79SC.jpeg GM Sniper Custom.jpg Sniper Custom.jpg Gmsniper zeta.png|RGM-79SCs in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Gmcannonfire zeta.png|RGM-79SC with an RGC-80 GM Cannon External Links *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79SC ジム・スナイパーカスタム